Eluxadoline chemically is 5-[[[(2S)-2-amino-3-[4-(aminocarbonyl)-2,6-dimethylphenyl]-1-oxopropyl][(1S)-1-(4-phenyl-1H-imidazol-2-yl)ethyl]amino]methyl]-2-methoxybenzoic acid, represented by Formula I.

Eluxadoline is a mu-opioid receptor agonist, indicated in adults for the treatment of irritable bowel syndrome with diarrhea (IBS-D).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,356 describes a process for the preparation of eluxadoline.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,629,488 and 8,710,256 describe processes for the preparation of intermediates of eluxadoline.
PCT Publication No. WO2009/009480 allegedly discloses Form a and Form crystals of eluxadoline.
There is a need in the art to develop an improved process for the preparation of eluxadoline.